1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a power actuator assembly, and more specifically to an adjustable steering column assembly having a power actuator for moving the adjustable steering column assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power actuator assemblies of the type described herein are utilized in several different devices, including an adjustable steering column in a vehicle. The adjustable steering columns may adjust in both a rake (tilt) direction and in a telescoping direction. These adjustable steering columns commonly utilize the power actuator assembly to move the steering column in the rake direction and/or the telescope direction.
Typically, the power actuator assembly comprises a torque transmission device. A motor is mounted to the torque transmission device and extends along a motor axis. The motor includes an output shaft that is rotatable about the motor axis. A screw is rotatably supported by the torque transmission device and extends along a screw axis. The torque transmission device transfers the rotational movement of the output shaft about the motor axis to the screw, to rotate the screw about the screw axis.
The steering column, along with several other devices and related components, must all be positioned within an instrument panel of the vehicle. This is often a very confined area, and requires that the position of the motor of the power actuator assembly be rotationally customized about the screw axis relative to the torque transmission device for each individual vehicle. This results in manufactures having to produce several different versions of the power actuator to fit each different vehicle.